Beauty is Futile
Beauty is Futile is a case featured in Criminal Case: City of Trevino as the third case of the game. It is the third one to take place in the San Roberto district of Trevino. Plot The team went to the annual Beauty Contest to celebrate the impressive debut of the player. After the contest, Jefferson and the player found the dead body of the contest’s winner Hayley Whitehood. Brittney deduced that the victim died of severe head trauma and asked the team to look for shattered glass. The duo suspected the victim’s bodyguard and the victim’s boyfriend, Ontario Hughes and Barnaby Stone, respectively, as well as beauty contestant Viviana de la Cruz. After all the events, the victim’s friend, Paula Jeong was reported to have accused Ontario of improperly guarding the victim, making her a suspect. The contest’s organizer Mary Chapman was subsequently flagged as a suspect. A broken bottle of champagne was then registered as the murder weapon per Nellie’s analysis. Later, Jefferson and the player managed to prevent a drunk Barnaby from committing suicide by shooting himself due to grief. Eventually, they incriminated Viviana for Hayley’s murder. Viviana denied involvement before Jefferson and the player showed all the evidence. She claimed that the victim reported her of cheating. When asked how she cheated, she bribed the contest’s organizer. The victim witnessed that and wanted to expose that. Fearing that would be exposed, she took a champagne bottle and thrown it to the victim multiple times until the victim died. Judge Pennington sentenced Viviana to 35 years in jail. Post-investigation, Jefferson and the player wondered how Viviana received much money so they talked to her, who said that a certain account sent her much amount of money via transfer. The duo then found her laptop, revealing (per Aaron) that the account Dolores Johnson had transferred amount of money to her with the caption reading “Bribe Mary. No Truth”. However, Dolores was known to have been disappeared for three months. Despite that, it proved that Mary accepted the money so that the duo arrested her for good. Meanwhile, Mayor Edward Westfield, who congratulated the player for their awesome debut, needed the player’s help for finding his speech sheet. Camila and the player found the sheet, which (per Philippe) indicated that the mayor was going to hold a meeting with the U.S. president Randall Tomlinson to discuss the previous financial crisis in Trevino. To ensure the security, the mayor asked the team to patrol the Trevino Convention and Exhibition Center during the meeting as the backup. After all the events, the team deduced that Truth No More was a mastermind in the district, which was behind of Tom’s murder and the bribery. Chief McKinney agreed to patrol the meeting, while investigating Dolores Johnson's disappearance and her connections with Truth No More. Summary Victim *'Hayley Whitehood' (found murdered brutally after she was announced as the winner) Weapon *'Bottle of Champagne' Killer *'Viviana de la Cruz' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats cheesecake. *The killer attends the Beauty Contest. *The killer plays arcade games. *The killer is a female. *The killer has a red stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Contest's Stage. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pendant, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Hayley Whitehood) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Glasses) *Question Ontario Hughes for more information regarding the victim. (Prerequisite: Glasses restored; New Crime Scene unlocked: Hotel Room) *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: Locked Device, Safe) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: GPS Device) *Analyze GPS Device. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer attends the Beauty Contest) *Examine Safe. (Result: Unlocked Safe) *Examine Unlocked Safe. (Result: Viviana's Card) *Ask Viviana de la Cruz if she knew about the victim. (Prerequisite: Viviana's Card found) *Examine Pendant. (Result: B. Stone) *Inform Barnaby Stone about the victim's death. (Prerequisite: B. Stone decoded) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cheesecake) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate San Roberto Mall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trolley, Notebook, Torn Card) *Examine Trolley. (Result: Notes to the Victim) *Question Paula Jeong about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Notes to the Victim found; Profile updated: Paula attends the Beauty Contest) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Coded Text) *Examine Coded Text. (Result: M Chapman) *Confront Mary Chapman why the victim has a special relationship with her (Prerequisite: M Chapman decoded; Profile updated: Mary eats cheesecake and attends the Beauty Contest) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card) *Analyze Card. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays arcade games) *Investigate Wardrobe. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Photograph, Object; All tasks must be done first) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Viviana's Photograph, Small Device) *Question Viviana regarding her disgraced photograph. (Prerequisite: Viviana identified on Photograph; Profile updated: Viviana eats cheesecake and attends the Beauty Contest) *Examine Small Device. (Result: Mini Camera) *Analyze Mini Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Ontario why he kept his mini camera at the victim's room. (Prerequisite: Mini Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Ontario eats cheesecake, plays arcade games, attends the Beauty Contest) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Entrance Hall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Letter, Lost and Found Box, Faded Flyer) *Examine Letter. (Result: Autograph) *Examine Autograph. (Result: Mary Chapman's) *Demand an answer from Mary why she threatened to disqualify the victim. (Prerequisite: Mary Chapman's identified; Profile updated: Mary plays arcade games, Viviana plays arcade games) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Bouquet from Barnaby) *Ask Barnaby if he proposed the victim. (Prerequisite: Bouquet from Barnaby found; Profile updated: Barnaby eats cheesecake, attends the Beauty Contest, and plays arcade games) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Message on Flyer) *Analyze Message on Flyer. (09:00:00) *Confront Paula why she wanted the victim die. (Prerequisite: Message on Flyer analyzed; Profile updated: The suspect eats cheesecake) *Investigate Winner Podium. (Clues: Shattered Glass) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Bottle of Champagne, Ticket) *Analyze Bottle of Champagne. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bottle of Champagne; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Ticket) *Analyze Ticket. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Truth No More (3/6). (No stars) Truth No More (3/6) *Find out how Viviana received much amount of money. (Available after unlocking Truth No More) *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop unlocked) *Analyze Laptop. (09:00:00) *Arrest Mary Chapman. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Meet with Mayor Edward Westfield. (Available after unlocking Truth No More) *Investigate Contest Stage. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Speech Sheet) *Analyze Speech Sheet. (06:00:00) *Give Mayor Westfield his speech sheet. (Prerequisite: Speech Sheet analyzed) *Move on to a new crime. (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (Trevino)